Ickle firsties all grown up
by Viki Carter
Summary: Peeves and a variety of characters, because everyone wants to have sex with a poltergeist, right?


A.N: Made for a Twitter challenge thing because there arn't many Peeves fics. Might be multi-chapter, depends how good this one turns out. Thanks for reading.

* * *

"Ooo ickle firsties all grown up!" The shrill voice of Peeves echoed through the corridor as he stopped in front of Hermione and Luna, who were in deep conversation about Moon Frogs; Hermione still firmly believing their non existence despite Luna's protests. The two girls stopped abruptly as the poltergeist floated in front of them.  
"What do you want Peeves?" Hermione sulked, rolling her eyes; already annoyed.  
"Me? Why I only want a little fun." He chimed, circling around the girls, them following him with their eyes.  
"What fun?" Asked Luna sweetly, fascinated with the ghost as she watched him intently as he bobbed around the deserted hallway.  
"Well..." Peeves smiled, bringing his wide, smirking face up to the younger girl, "that's where you come in."

* * *

Peeves had led the girls into a small deserted classroom where he barricaded them in as Hermione stood in the middle of the room, quickly unbuttoning her shirt and pulling off her tie. Peeves turned around with a broad smile and brought himself to the now half-naked Hermione; her hair was up in a tight bum but with small strands falling down her previous face; but Peeves wasn't looking at her face.  
"No talking," he ordered, placing a finger on his lips.  
The girls nodded and then looked at each other, where they really about to give into Peeves' orders?  
"Kiss." He demanded with a twinkle in his eyes.  
Tentatively, the girls made their way towards each other as Peeves stuck his hand down his shorts, and pulled on his limp cock as he watched in fascination as the two girls kissed passionately in front of him. Their eyes were closed and their hands by their sides, but they couldn't be any closer to each other as they moved their lips in unison, their tongues searching the other's mouth as they kissed on the order.

Peeves gave a small giggle and requested for "The blonde one" to touch "Potter's friend" breasts. She did so, and for what seemed like a long time, Luna rubbed her hands awkwardly across Hermione's skin, her fingers brushing occasionally against her hard nipples.

Once Peeves was satisfied, he snapped his fingers and they broke apart; being flung to opposite ends of the room.  
Luna sat on a table top as she watched the poltergeist float on his stomach with outstretched arms as he fondled Hermione's breasts. Hermione couldn't help but moan as he brought his face closer and started lapping his tongue at her tight pink nipples. His little bell hat jingled merrily as he brought his hands down and started to push down her skirt as he continued to rub her breasts with his face, a bright smirk on his face as he felt the warm skin over his features.

Hermione's breathing became more increased as her skirt fell to the floor and the man pushed a long white finger into her knickers, trying to worm his way into her vagina under the fabric.

With one click of his snappy fingers, the underwear was off and the girl was standing completely naked; apart from shoes and socks. Hermione gave a sly smirk as felt Peeves position himself under her now stretched legs. He brought his face up to her folds and began to tease her with his tongue, running himself up and down her folds as she shuddered above him. Slowly opening her legs wider, she moaned as Peeves eventually pushed his long tongue into her, forcing a warmth to over come her as she begged for him to stop as he pushed his wet tongue further up her. He gently sucked on her clit as he run a finger in her folds; increasing the pressure on his lips as he pushed his finger forcefully in her. Hermione was having trouble standing and wanted nothing more than to cry out as the intense pleasure came over her.

Lifting himself up, he floated straight above her again, and with another click of his fingers, his own trousers were off, revealing his tight, white penis, standing on end as the blood rushed through his body. With a last smile to the girl, he forced himself into her as she brought her leg up to put around his waist. He caught her in his long arms as she fell with unbalance, but she quickly re positioned herself against him as he pushed harder into her. She moaned deeply as she arched her back, giving him better access as he pushed himself out of her and just as quickly back in. He ran his finger up her spine, causing her to give a violent shiver as he thrust into her again.

With a sly wink, he violently pushed himself fully into her again, forcing a loud moan to escape her soft lips as she went weak beneath him. With a laugh, Peeves pushed himself out of the now lifeless girl and floated over to Luna, who was waiting patiently for him on the desk.

Luna jumped off her seat and brought herself to the floating poltergeist, who now had an even bigger smirk on his face. He had been so hungry for this for such a long time, and these girls were doing good not to complain. He watched with wide eyes as the girl in front of him brought her face down to his hard cock and slowly inched herself nearer to it, as if inspecting it. Without warning, however, she slowly brought out her pink tongue to meet it, and gently started to lick him. Shuddering under the touch, Peeves brought himself a little closer to the girl, who was getting used to the feel of him. Luna licked her way up and down his length, pausing at his tip where she began to put her whole mouth around him. She sucked on him, using her small tongue to lick his shaft, causing him to squeal at the pleasure while she sucked harder on him. She pushed her mouth to take in the whole of him; his cock gently falling to the back of her neck, at which she gagged a little, but soon got used to the feel as she increased the pressure on him. She closed her eyes as she continued to change the pressure and speed at which she sucked on him, occasionally using her tongue to lick his shaft; at which he always gave a slight moan.

As the girl began to slow down, Peeves removed himself from her grasp and waited for her to stand up. She smiled weakly at him, as a kind of apology for not pleasing him; but he merely laughed; for in fact, it had been beautiful, but he wanted more.

Her blue eyes fell on his fingers, which he held to his side and with a loud snap of them, she was standing completely naked in front of him. He smiled as he took in her beauty, her figure was limp and shapeless, unlike the other girls, but she had something about her that was astonishing. Luna took a step closer to him, her breath sharp and staggered as her heart pounded, she had seen what he had done to Hermione; who still lay helpless on the floor, her feet occasionally twitching as the amazing orgasm consumed her body. Luna wanted to feel that to.

Peeves grinned mischievously as he pushed Luna back against the desk; her body hit the wood with a loud thud, but Luna hardly had time to think about the pain before she was being pushed fully onto the table. He moved her legs to dangle either side of the wood, while her head lay slightly off the edge; the counter not being tall enough for her body. He smiled at the poor sight before he positioned himself at her entrance; his cock dripping with pre-cum. Slowly, he pushed himself into her tight pussy. Luna gave a loud moan as she arched her back, the feeling over whelming her. Peeves lent over her body, placing his hands either side of her so his arms steadied him as he pushed himself deeper into her. She couldn't help but scream as he pulled out and forcefully pushed his full length back into her, the table rocking as he did this again and again. There was nothing he could do to stop her crying out, except making her so breathless she would have no words to say.  
Another click of his long fingers and their bodies were reversed, Luna was sitting on top of him as he lay flat on his back against the cold wood. Luna gasped as she realised their new positions. She pushed herself further down on him and arched her back more as he thrust into her. Throwing her head back, she moved her hips in time with his thrusts, she moaning becoming slightly more winded with every thrust made.

He pushed into her again as she threw her body down onto his cock, she could feel an orgasm continuing to build up as her body ached, her moans steadily becoming louder as the table banged against the wall. Hermione had got to her feet and was pulling on her shirt again when the chest of drawers in front of the door was being violently pushed as someone tried to enter the room. There was a loud knock at the door and another push. All eyes turned to the door as it began to open.


End file.
